


Hey, this is my redmption

by Hopeless_R



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ano novo, Atrasado para postar aqui, Lemon, M/M, Mas tá aí, Novo visual! Hanzo, Rendeção, Romance, Sexo, br, natal, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: Para ambos o tempo seria lento e ao mesmo tempo rápido. Seria como um velocista em meio a uma maratona sem um fim. Sem um limite. Com uma largada, sem espera de uma faixa escrito: fim.[McHanzo][03/02/2017]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me perdoem logo, por que essa fanfic não foi betada e eu não tive muita paciência para corrigir ela, caso encontrem algum erro, por favor me avisem que eu corrijo sem problema algum e ainda você estará para sempre em meu coração <3

_"Talvez a redenção tenha histórias pra contar. Talvez o perdão está onde você caiu. Pra onde você pode escapar de você mesmo?"_

**_Switchfoot_ **

**Hey, this is my redmption**

Hanzo Shimada, era um homem de poucas palavras e expressões, mas de um olhar penetrante e intenso, que certamente afastariam as pessoas. Ele percorria as ruas frias da cidade de King's Row com calma. Casaco azul, com o case de seu arco e flecha nas costas, antes poderia não chamar muita atenção, preferia assim, mas dessa vez, seu visual parecia ter mudado um pouco as visões das pessoas. 

A cabeça raspada nas laterais e parte de trás, restando somente a parte de cima com cabelo, grande o suficiente para poder ser preso. Pircing na parte de cima do nariz, próximo a curvatura do olho e nas orelhas. Lhe davam um ar mais jovem do que o normal, parecia ter perdido 10 anos.  

Soltou o ar com força, fazendo a fumaça quente sair e voar para longe. Olhou para o lado encontrando uma tortaria, parou por um momento de andar, um tanto pensativo. Era natal, e estava sozinho, mas não se sentia mal por isso. Incrivelmente não sentia o sentimento de solidão. Seu olhar parou sobre o garoto que olhava com atenção as tortas, olhos brilhando, deu um sorriso de canto. 

Adentrou a loja e o garoto o olhou, prestando atenção nas ações do japonês, que indicou dois dedos para o vendendo que lhe entregou dois bolos iguais. O homem se voltou para o rapaz que estava admirando os bolos lhe fitar com os olhos brilhando, mas não mostrava-se intimidado com o olhar penetrante de Hanzo. Deu um meio sorriso, se lembrando de um certo homem.  

\- Feliz natal. - Desejou, entregando o bolo para o garoto que lhe sorriu incrédulo e pegou o bolo feliz, lhe agradeceu e saiu correndo dali.  

Ele foi para a rua, sorriu calmamente olhando para o céu, estranhamente estava calmo, estranhamente estava tranquilo. Estranhamente estava satisfeito. Em paz. Sentiu seu celular vibrar e puxou-o, franzindo o cenho, ninguém tinha seu número, ao menos pessoas conhecidas. 

Número privado 

Venha buscar esse traste, não aguento mais esse imbecil falando sobre você. 

A imagem carregou e nela estava McCree, vermelho e sorridente surgiu em seu aparelho. Ele travou, espera, o que Jesse McCree estava fazendo ali?! Negou com a cabeça e fechou o celular, não precisava saber aonde estava o outro.  Seus pés se moveram rapidamente, como se sua vida depende-se disso. 

Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o homem de caricatura, o homem que não vira nos últimos quatro meses, o mesmo homem que tinha lhe tirado parte de sua redenção das costas. Não podia correr, mas suas passadas eram velozes, ansiosas. Seu coração pedia para ir rápido, mais rápido, mas sua mente ainda o fazia pisar em terra. 

Assim que seus olhos encontraram ele, seu coração deu um pulo e logo a adrenalina de antes diminuía, lhe restando apenas aquela dor. Não era uma dor ruim, de longe era uma dor ruim. Era boa, era proveitosa, era fascinante. Era como se tudo o que visse agora fosse mais brilhante, mais colorido, mais vibrante.  

O vermelho de seu poncho contrastava com as pessoas do local, era magnifico como tudo se intensificava. Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou, ficando ao lado do homem e puxando levemente seu chapéu. McCree abriu os olhos, erguendo-os e encontrando os olhos escuros de Hanzo, ficaram assim, daquela maneira, se fitando. 

Tempo parecia ter parado, o cowboy sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, antes de se separar de Hanzo a quatro meses atrás. Era incrível para Jesse como estar com o japonês poderia ser soltar de um avião com o risco do paraquedas abrir ou não, isso é quando se tinha um paraquedas para usar também, por que estando com Hanzo tudo poderia acontecer. Era estar entre o céu e o inferno, às vezes, sentindo os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas algo fez a magia acabar e o tempo era obrigado a voltar a se encaminhar. McCree deu uma risada, fazendo Hanzo ainda lhe fitar.  

\- Você não devia estar passando o natal sozinho. - Hanzo disse baixo, McCree deu um sorriso divertido. 

\- Tudo o que eu queria era – hic – um certo arqueiro. - E o que eu recebo? - hic – um arqueiro hipster de dez anos atrás. – Ele pausou ainda fitando o homem com um certo olhar divertido, o japonês não sabia se ria ou se dava um soco no homem que estava na sua frente. - Já estou tendo alucinações - hic – O que você colocou nessa bebida!? Hein barman? - Hanzo rolou os olhos colocando o bolo sobre a bancada e se sentando ao lado de Jesse. 

\- Não sou nenhuma alucinação, Cowboy. - O homem se voltou para o asiático e o fitou profundamente, soltou o ar. 

\- É... Você é o Hanzo. - Disse com calma, ainda o fitando, prestando atenção no asiático e logo levando ambas as mãos até a lateral do homem - Cadê as suas – hic – asas? -  e abrindo a mão, como se fosse substituir os fios que tinham na lateral do homem.  

- Tisc. - O arqueiro se levantou com tudo, fazendo McCree o fitar um tanto afobado. - Vou embora.  

- Hey! Hanzo?! Estava brincando. - E antes que ele conseguisse se levantar, sentiu o peso da gravidade em seu corpo, estava para cair, mas Shimada fora mais rápido e o segurou.  

- Arg, se eu soube-se que estava tão bêbado, não teria vindo. - O cowboy o olhou com os olhos brilhando, fazendo-o sorrir levemente. - Vamos para casa, Jesse.   

Hanzo ajudou o homem a se por de pé e a colocar seu chapéu de volta, pegou o bolo e deixou que o maior se apoia-se nele. Casa era um termo estranho para ambos, nenhum dos dois tinha um local fixo, um cômodo apropriado para chamarem de lar, mas para eles, bastava ser um local aonde ambos estivessem juntos e lá... Seria a casa deles.  Poderia ser em um quarto de motel sujo, ou nos dormitórios em Gilbraltar.  

A caminhada fora um tanto longa e complicada para Hanzo que tinha que lidar com um bêbado como McCree, o mais novo quando extrapolava na bebida ele simplesmente dormia e não perturbaria, mas com o asiático do seu lado o impedido de executar tal fato fazia as coisas ficarem um tanto complicadas. O silêncio era agradável, estavam aproveitando a proximidade de ambos depois de tanto tempo longe um do outro. 

Assim que chegaram no hotel em que Hanzo estava hospedado, o japonês deixou o bolo em uma mesa ao lado e depositou McCree na cama, mas fora puxado pelo menor para cama o abraçando e virando ambos de lado. Seus braços foram para a cintura dele o prendendo fortemente ali, sentiu as mãos calejadas do mais velho em seus braços querendo que ele o solta-se. O maior roçou o nariz na nuca do asiático que praguejou algo em japonês. 

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta. - Hanzo parou de se mexer, escutando o outro, respirando atrás de si, o cheiro forte de bebida vindo dele, o amadeirado e viciante álcool misturado ao charuto que ele insistia em fumar. - Vamos ficar assim. - O menor bufou. 

\- Ao menos troque de roupa e tire os sapatos, tolo. - McCree deu uma breve risada, próximo de Hanzo, ele deixou seus lábios se roçarem na pele exposta de seu pescoço e depositou um beijo ali e logo uma mordida. - Jesse...  

\- Feliz natal, arqueiro. - O asiático soltou o ar com força desistindo de sair do agarre do outro, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiu o outro respirar leve e ressonar. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor atrás de si, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estaria gostando daquele pequeno contato. Foi em meio a essas sensações que ele se entregou ao seu cansaço. 

. 

. 

. 

McCree acordou com o cheiro de café no ar, a dor de cabeça, característico de uma longa noite de entornar garrafas. Levou a mão metálica até os fios que tampavam sua visão e os puxou para trás. Fitando o teto, aonde estava? Ainda estava vestido, então não tinha sido sequestrado, ou puxado para uma viela escura, espaçando e roubado.  

Shimada Hanzo. 

Se ergueu com tudo olhando ao redor encontrando os olhos escuros de Hanzo, um tanto surpresa com a repentina reação do mais novo, mas que logo se suavizaram para o tópico olhar analítico dele e então, um leve sorrir. Aquele pequeno repuxar de lábios foi o suficiente para que o cowboy sentisse seu algo embrulhar em seu estômago. Seria clichê demais falar que eram borboletas passeando por ali, sobrevoando e apreciando a paisagem de um campo belo? Seria, e ele não se incomodaria em ser clichê e confessar que é.  

- Bom dia, cowboy-san. - O asiático estava ajoelhado de frente a mesa de centro do quarto em que estavam, com uma xícara de chá em mãos. Mesmo com o chá, o café era algo bem forte, ele se levantou com preguiça, mas sentindo uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça. Se sentou ao lado do asiático que já colocava o café para o cowboy. 

- Bom dia. - Sua voz parecia acabada, ele pegou a xícara e bebeu o café, apoiou seu braço no joelho dobrado, enquanto sua mão livre estava de encontro ao chão. - Obrigado. 

O silêncio era harmonioso, por um lado McCree agradecia, já que sua cabeça doía, por outro lado ele queria muito quebrar aquele silêncio, olhou para o asiático que se mantinha quieto, fitando o chá que tinha em mãos. O cowboy colocou a xícara vazia na mesinha e levou sua mão livre até o maxilar do outro que o fitou atento.  

- Combinou com você. - O cowboy disse, Hanzo mantinha seus olhos firmes sobre si, deixou um sorriso de canto transparecer. 

- Finalmente algo coerente vindo de você, pistoleiro. - McCree deu uma pequena risada. 

- É a verdade, darling. - Deixou um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Está bonito. 

- Mesmo sem minhas asas? - Questionou, o cowboy franziu o cenho, se lembrando da cena anterior e voltando a rir. Aproximando seu rosto com o do outro, sentindo a fragrância leve e marcante do homem.  

- Você é o que importa. - Hanzo permitiu a invasão do outro, o leve selar de lábios que se moviam sem muita preocupação, saboreando o sabor do outro. O gosto característico e nostálgico. Quatro meses era muito tempo, era o suficiente para levar ambos a loucura.  

Se separaram minimamente, McCree fazia questão de deixar seu nariz roçando contra o de Hanzo. Se fitaram, compartilhando aquele momento calmo, quanto tempo tinham para poderem matar à saudades nenhum deles sabia, então apenas se permitiam a aproveitar o momento um com o outro o máximo que podiam, para serem novamente separados por suas atividades. 

O movimento inicial viera de Hanzo que repousou a sua xícara e levava a mão até o maxilar do homem, sentindo os fios entre seus dedos e quebrando qualquer espaço que havia entre eles. Era tudo muito preciso, mas não era algo mecânico. Era necessitado, mas não estavam desesperados pelo contato um com o outro. Urgente, sem realmente ser. O tempo não colocava um limite, um início, meio e fim. Não era algo que os faziam pensar, era apenas um momento deles.  

Para Hanzo, estar com o cowboy era como se tudo se torna-se mais vivo, mais colorido. Era enxergar as coisas em outro ponto de vista. Jesse McCree era a sua redenção. Enquanto para a caricatura de Clint Eastwood, o asiático transformava tudo em um turbilhão, sua vida já era agitada, com a presença do mais velho tudo parecia se contorcer, de maneira sutil e perigoso. Como entrar em um incêndio, sem o extintor. Ou pendurar um quadro sem pregos. Não era algo que conseguia colocar um sentido, até por que... Que sentido havia em arrancar leves múrmuros e tremores? 

O cowboy se inclinou sobre o outro, dessa vez, sendo mais presente no beijo. Simples, que se tornara intenso. Intenso, que passara a ser urgente. Ambos conseguiam ser os extremos na situação. Hanzo envolveu os braços entorno do pescoço de McCree, enquanto suas costas encontravam o chão. Jesse se separou do outro e foi em direção a sua jugular, beijando e mordendo. 

- Aonde esteve? - Questionou roucamente o cowboy contra a pele de Hanzo que resmungou algo em japonês. - Na minha língua, querido. 

- Péssima hora para fazer esse tipo de pergunta. - McCree riu com o jeito do outro, continuando seu caminho pelo pescoço dele, puxando sua camiseta para cima e percorrendo seus dedos na pele do outro. 

- Quero saber, cada detalhe. - Hanzo mordeu o lábio inferior assim que sentiu a mão do outro invadir sua calça e cueca, começando a estimular o seu membro. Suas mãos foram para os ombros do maior que ainda mantinha-se marcando o japonês. - Por onde esteve. A mudança. Céus... Tudo em você é gracioso. - Jesse observou o rosto vermelho do asiático, mantendo a masturbação fazendo o corpo de Hanzo arquear.  

- Calado. - Jesse riu novamente, fazendo o ar quente se chocar contra sua pele causando leve tremores no homem.  

- Converse comigo, Hanzo... - O asiático mordeu os lábios, virando o rosto, sentindo uma pressão mais forte sobre seu membro. - Haan-zo. 

- Eu juro, que vou te matar se você continuar com esse falatório. - Disse ofegante fitando o outro com um tanto de raiva e desespero, fazendo Jesse sorrir de canto e aumentar a velocidade. 

- Com o quê? Com suas flechas? - Hanzo apertou com firmeza os ombros de Jesse e virou o rosto, deixando seu pescoço novamente convidativo para os lábios do maior, que não fez desfeita e novamente invadia com lábios e dentes. - Acredite, já fui flechado. En mi corazon. - Disse roucamente para Hanzo, que por um momento travou, já escutara o outro falando em espanhol e já sabia algumas palavras, principalmente aquelas que ele disse. McCree fitou o rosto vermelho do outro que logo começou a rir e fechando os olhos, Jesse o fitava ainda com olhos brilhantes.  

- Tantas coisas para falar e você fala just—Ele soltou um gemido mais longo e desgostoso quando o outro parou de mover a mão e sem esperar muito Jesse liberou o membro do menor e seus lábios logo encontraram a glande do homem que se remexeu inquieto. A mão livre foi até os fios do outro, liberando-os do pano que os prendia.  

McCree fazia questão de prestar atenção nas reações do outro, seus lábios iam em viam por toda a extensão do falo de Hanzo. Chupando-o. O asiático se contorcia, levando suas mãos até o cabelo de Jesse, apertando e reagindo a cada toque do outro. 

- Jes... - O moreno se afastou levemente, deixando o falo encostar em seu maxilar, enquanto beijava a virilha do outro, sua mão voltando estimula-lo.  

- Goze, Hanzo. - E seus lábios voltaram a estimula-lo, sua mão o acompanhava com o vai e vem rápido. O gemido longo, fez McCree afastar seus lábios, e ainda movimentando sua mão, ver a hora exata em que o rosto do mais velho se contorcia em prazer ao ejacular em sua mão.  

Os olhos atentos do cowboy estavam sobre o outro, decorando cada linha, que delimitava a existência de Hanzo, o peito que subia e descia, os músculos que se contraiam, ainda por causa do prazer que havia sido lhe imposto a alguns segundos. Principalmente aonde a tatuagem residia, parecia viva ao seu modo. O rosto marcado pelo vermelho, a boca entre aberta, convidade, como favo de mel. Droga. Seus lábios foram de encontro com as do arqueiro, chocando-se e esmagando-os.  

Se afastou novamente, reparando nas pupilas dilatadas, nos fios colados rente ao seu pescoço e alguns outros espalhados pelo chão de cerâmica do apartamento. O asiático se erguendo lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual, sem quebrar a magia, sem quebrar o momento deles. Jesse seguia o fluxo de Hanzo, que dessa vez, simplesmente mudara o curso do rio em que estava o moreno.  

As pontas dos narizes se roçando levemente, proposital, McCree sabia, tinha plena certeza que seus lábios não se encontrariam, tudo aquilo para não quebrar o feitiço. Estavam sentados, quando o vento, que ambas as bocas produziam, se chocavam. Sedentas.  Foi a vez do maior arfar, ao sentir a mão do outro adentrando sua calça e lhe causar prazer.  

Hanzo liberou o membro dele e exercia pressão, descendo e subindo. McCree fechou os olhos e permitiu-se sentir o prazer que o mais velho queria e estava lhe proporcionando. Deixou sua testa encostar no ombro dele e sentiu os lábios dele sobre seu maxilar, beijando-o de forma delicada, sem diminuir a pressão e velocidade de sua mão. 

Se permitiu descer, levando sua mão livre até o peito ainda coberto e seus lábios encontraram o pescoço do homem, mordendo e beijando. E indo até o membro dele, aonde massageou suas bolas e logo depois sua boca estava beijando e lambendo o falo dele. Sentiu as mãos do maior sobre seus fios, apertando-os com desejo de mais contato de sua boca sobre o íntimo. 

Sua boca se abriu e engoliu até aonde conseguia, o falo do outro conseguia ser um pouco mais extravagante, por assim dizer, mas nada que o impedisse de ir um pouco mais a fundo, sentindo a ponta dele atingir sua garganta. Jesse, à essa altura, gemia e arfava, mais alto, menos contido que Hanzo.  

De início, Hanzo executava uma velocidade, mas logo, as coisas, saíram um pouco do seu curso e McCree encaixava sua velocidade. O asiático sentiu os tremores vir do outro e apertou suas coxas, um pouco forte, fazendo a mão do outro lhe soltar levemente, sem forçar, ele afastou sua boca e manteve o estimulo. Aproveitou o momento e seus lábios foram para os dele, suas mãos iam velozes. 

Sentiu e ouviu, quando o arfar e os tremores pareciam entrar em unissom, em um estompor forte. McCree, veio em sua mão. Em meio ao beijo, ambos se separaram ofegantes, rostos corados, pupilas dilatadas e sorrisos cúmplices, promessas silenciosas, com medo de serem audíveis e nunca cumpridas. Deixaram suas testas se encostarem, risos vieram dos dois, sonoros e leves. Como se tentassem acreditar naquele momento. Uma piada interna que os dois compartilhavam entre si e mais ninguém.  

- Banho... - McCree riu novamente, dessa vez movendo o rosto e mordendo o maxilar de Hanzo, como um cachorro mimado querendo evitar o inevitável.  

- Vem comigo? - Hanzo soltou o ar diante a pergunta e maneou positivamente com a cabeça. - Aliás, Hanzo, feliz natal. - O menor rolou os olhos, iria falar algo, mas se conteve e beijou leve os lábios do outro.  

- Feliz natal.  

Não seria difícil dizer o motivo da demora, mas seria difícil acreditar que apenas fora um banho? Sem muitos detalhes que chegassem a necessitar de uma explicação maior. Apenas o contato leve de seus corpos, o sabonete nas costas um do outro, e beijos suaves. Nada muito bruto, apenas o momento silencioso deles, aproveitando um ao outro, o tempo perdido, enquanto estavam afastados.  

O dia se prosseguiu tranquilo, a preguiça atingindo ambos que estavam aproveitando o momento deles, encostados um contra o outro no sofá, enquanto comiam o bolo que Hanzo comprara e bebiam as cervejas que Hanzo comprara um pouco mais cedo. Conversando amenidades e se permitindo relaxar, algo que o trabalho de ambos não os permitiam realizar em seus dias normais.  

Os seis dias se prosseguiram lentos e vagarosos, como um inverno rigosoro no meio de sua época comum, entre abraços, beijos e saídas. Alguns drinks e já estavam em "casa", o pequeno flet alugado por Hanzo, já eram o suficiente para aproveitarem por demais a magia.  

Estavam na pequena sacada, McCree abraçava Hanzo por trás e permitia o seu poncho vermelho cobrir eles, visualizando o céu iluminado por luzes encandecestes, que livremente explodiam no céu negro. 

- Obrigado. - McCree escutou Hanzo e voltou seu olhar curioso para o menor, que ainda fitava o céu.  

- Pelo quê, Cariño? - Hanzo voltou seu olhar para ele e nada disso, mas o fitava intensamente.  

Minha redenção. 

- Quando nos separamos, fui atrás de meu irmão. - Começou com calma, mordendo levemente os lábios. - A pedido meu, ele quem fez isso em meu cabelo. Eu finalmente pude encontrar minha redenção, foi difícil perceber e finalmente me permitir a isso. - Ele se virou, ficando de frente para McCree que teve a visão maravilhosa, os fogos sendo estourados iluminando Hanzo com diversas luzes coloridas. - Graças a você. Feliz ano--- 

Não consegiu terminar as palavras, McCree sentia-se leve e solto, principalmente após interromper Hanzo, lhe beijando profundamente e aproximando mais os corpos, passando a mão em sua cintura. O asiatico se permitiu ser levado pelas emoções de Jesse, mas foi ele quem guiou ambos de volta. Jesse seguia lentamente de costas e logo seus joelhos encontraram a cama e ele caiu sentado nela.  

O poncho já se encontrava no chão, revelando que ele só vestia sua calça e Hanzo vestia um quimono azul marinho, preso frouxamente por uma faixa amarela, revelando que por baixo disso tudo só tinha uma boxer preta. O asiático se permitiu colocar uma das pernas na lateral de McCree e sentiu a mão do homem sobre suas nadegas, apalpando-as sem pudor algum.  

Sentiu o outro lhe puxar para o seu colo e sentar diretamente ali, quando mesmo suas calças estavam nas suas pernas? Já estavam perdidas a um tempo, o beijo os faziam ficar totalmente desorientados em suas ações. Sentia o outro rebolar levemente, indo e vindo e fazendo uma fricção delirante sobre si.  

Suas mãos foram para os fios escuros que logo arrancavam o pano que os prendia, soltando-os e caíram lentamente nos ombros do asiático que mantinha seu rosto inclinado para baixo. Os fios tocaram-lhe o rosto. Pegou algumas mexas, com sua mão metálica, e finalmente quebrou o beijo, levou as mexas até os lábios, os beijou e aspirou o doce aroma que vinha de Hanzo, sua outra mão foi até o ombro do menor e deslizou, por sobre seu braço tatuado, sentindo a textura dos músculos e no processo, fazendo deslizar o quimono por seu ombro, liberando para si a visão do outro.  

Sua mão metálica foi para os lábios de Hanzo, que os aceitou e sugou. O som que ele fazia de sua boca contra seus dedos chegava a ser obsceno de se observar. Sua barba roçou contra o pescoço dele, fazendo-o arfar e arquear, causando uma fricção maior entre seus falos já duros, que umedeciam as únicas peças de roupas que impediam seus íntimos de se encontrarem diretamente. Sua mão metálica adentrou o quimono, passando pelas costas do homem quem moveu-se para frente, sentindo o frio do metal que logo adentrou sua cueca novamente por trás e brincava em sua entrada. 

- Frio... - Ele levou sua mão até os ombros dele, Jesse sorriu levemente.  

- Logo, vai esquentar.  - Hanzo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e corarem, causando uma pequena risada de Jesse.  

Não demorou muito, penetrando com o primeiro dedo, até finalmente Hanzo se adaptar com três dedos o penetrando e o abrindo. Hanzo apertava seus ombros e nuca, o arranhando. Mordia seu pescoço para conter seus gemidos, inicialmente doloridos e que agora ecoavam como um coro exitante e prazerosos aos ouvidos de McCree. 

Sua mão livre, fazia o trabalho de liberar ambos os membros e repuxar ao ponto de rasgar a cueca de Hanzo que gemeu em desgosto, sabia que depois disso o mais velho iria reclamar, mas agora... Agora aproveitava o momento. 

Finalmente ambos os membros se tocavam, Hanzo gemeu ao sentir a pressão que a mão do outro exercia sobre ambos e fazia vais e vens com precisão, enquanto era fodido com os dedos metálicos de McCree.  

- Jesse... - McCree o fitou. - Você... Quero você. - Ele arfou, soltou ar quando o homem parou de penetra-lo com os dedos e de massagear ambos os membros. Posicionou o homem sobre si, com ambas as mãos sobre sua cintura e ele desceu, deslizando sua entrada pela extensão do falo de McCree. 

Hanzo sentia seu canal pressionando o membro do homem, lhe abrindo, se conteve para não gemer mais alto e gritar. Sentou-se por completo e ambos esperaram um pouco, esperaram suas respirações normalizarem ao ponto de novamente voltarem para o embalo dos corpos se chocando e causando uma sequência de descargas eletricas entre eles. 

McCree não esperou muito, se levantando, fazendo Hanzo se agarrar a ele com os braços, foi colocado de costas contra o colchão, sua perna sendo puxada para cima, ficando dobrada sobre o ombro do homem que começou a se movimentar. Indo e vindo. Fazendo o corpo do menor sacolejar contra a cama e gemer longamente. 

Os movimentos eram rápidos, Hanzo levou sua mão até o membro, masturbando-se na mesma velocidade que McCree, sentindo seus sentidos nublarem, perdendo-se no misto de prazer e sentimentos que ele não sabia mais como distinguir. Céus, os beijos dele o levavam a loucura, os toques dele eram quentes, sentia-se vivo, sentia-se seguro, a quanto tempo não se sentia assim? A quanto tempo o remorso o livrou de momentos bons?   

Tudo se resumia a tempo e McCree queria usar o restante do tempo de ambos para levar Hanzo para o inimaginável, para o desconhecido, para a profunda loucura que sentiam um pelo outro. Em um dado momento, Hanzo pensou ter ido ao céu e voltado, McCree o acertará naquele ponto.  

Tudo se resumia a tempo e McCree queria usar o restante do tempo de ambos para levar Hanzo para o inimaginável, para o desconhecido, para a profunda loucura que sentiam um pelo outro. Em um dado momento, Hanzo pensou ter ido ao céu e voltado, McCree o acertará naquele ponto.  

Em um dado momento, McCree viu apenas o branco, sua mente se apagou no frenesi que estavam indo, atingiu mais algumas vezes a próstata do asiático, sentiu o corpo dele vibrar como cordas de um violão, o canal se comprimir e então, ejaculou logo depois. 

Retirou-se de dentro do outro e se jogou ao seu lado, o trazendo para si, o abraçando pela cintura e beijando seu ombro e pescoço. Respiravam ofegantes, Hanzo se acomodou no maior e ficou quieto, sentindo seus músculos quentes e latejantes.  O coração a mil e pensamentos ladinos sobre um ao outro.  

- Eu... - McCree começou, sentindo os dedos do outro sobre seus lábios. 

- Eu sei. - O silêncio tomou ambos. 

Aquele era um bom começo para o ano. Certamente a cor não importava, branco? De paz. Amarelo de riqueza. Vermelho de paixão. No fim nada disso importava no ano novo, principalmente quando se podia passear pelas belezas um do outro, pois as cores estavam ali neles.  

Para Hanzo as cores eram mais vivas perto de McCree. O vermelho vivo, o castanho brilhante e rebelde com cheiro amadeirado.  

Para McCree, estar com Hanzo era seguir contra uma correnteza azul e límpida, atravessar os recifes e encontrar os corais brilhantes e reluzentes. 

Para ambos o tempo seria lento e ao mesmo tempo rápido. Seria como um velocista em meio a uma maratona sem um fim. Sem um limite. Com uma largada, sem espera de uma faixa escrito: fim. 

. 

. 

. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sinto que não gostei muito dessa cena, não sei por que, mas tá aí.  
> Enfim, um tanto tarte para o natal e ano novo, mas está aí. AUSHAUSHASH'  
> Eu finalmente consegui terminar essa fic e agora tô com algumas outras para finalizar e postar.  
> Amém.  
> Até que o ano não começou ruim assim.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima pessoal.


End file.
